The Time For Firsts
by M14Mouse
Summary: Vida and Chip celebrate their first anniversary.  Falls in line with the Flashes of Everyday verse


The Time For Firsts

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida and Chip celebrate their first anniversary. Falls in line with the Flashes of Everyday verse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Schmoop Bingo Prompt: anniversary-first

Chip and Vida don't do romantic stuff.

That was the first thing that they would have told you if you were in a room with them. Vida thought that is too clique for them. Chip knew that Vida thought that it was too clique for them. Vida would also tell you that fancy food made her stomach hurt. Chip would tell you that he didn't like tuxes. They made him itch.

The second thing that they would have told you. Vida would have told that Chip didn't have romantic bone in his body. Chip would answer back that he does too but he couldn't use it because she would hurt him down with forks. Then they would chase each other. There would be a shouting…then giggling…and tickling and that would lead into something that really should remain in the bedroom. Vida would also point out that they didn't do romantic stuff when they were dating either.

They hang out with friends, go to the movies, play videogames, and enjoy each other company.

They would also have sex.

Vida would like to point out that they had a lot of sex.

Chip would like to point out that he is blushing and is going to hide now.

Vida would pat his cheek and say that he is adorable.

There was one more thing that Vida would like to point. They have been best friends forever. They are also power rangers. They watch each other backs, stand up…and sometimes stand against each other when they needed to get their point across. One expectation to that rule was when Vida got turned into a vampire. But neither Chip nor Vida like to talk about that.

They knew each other better than anyone in the world.

So, how did Chip and Vida celebrate their first anniversary as husband and wife?

Well…it started like this.

-MFMFMFMFMF-

"Why are you blindfolding me, Chip?" Vida said.

"You will see," Chip said as he slipped into the car.

"I thought that we were having pizza."

She frowned as she heard the engine start and they pulled out of the driveway. She didn't say anything for a few moments as she listen to Chip's humming and the car going down the road. She knew that it was their first anniversary. Hell, she thought that they were going to stay home tonight. That looked liked that wasn't going to happen. Hell, it just better not be a comic book store.

"It is surprise."

"Sometimes, your surprises are dangerous."

"That wasn't my fault. That was Xander's."

"The Fire Alarm?"

"Ohh…well…yes…okay, that surprise was dangerous. But I didn't think that the science project would blow up."

She smirked to herself.

"And your little adventure at Rootcore?"

"I was just trying out a new spell!"

She laughed.

"Uh huh…"

She could have sworn that he was sticking out his tongue at her.

"Can I guess?"

"Nope."

"Comic book store."

"Why would I take you there? It isn't my birthday."

She laughed.

"Okay…my favorite club?"

"Nope…I thought that you are sick of clubs because of work."

"Good point. Uhh….hmmm….JKP?"

"Nope! Although, that is a good idea to see my uncle."

"Your weird uncle, you mean."

"He is awesome!"

"He is creepy."

"You are just jealous that he likes me best."

She laughed.

"Okay…I give."

"It isn't much far."

She could hear them pull into the packing lot. She could hear screaming and laughing in the background.

"Ready?"

"As long as it doesn't have country music, I am fine."

Chip laughed. He removed her blindfold and she blinked. She stared at the amusement park type place. It had mini golf, rides, and games. Why on earth did he bring her here?

"Okay…why are we here?"

He shrugged slightly.

"We have been so busy with work, school, and stuff. I thought that we could have fun. Beside, I know that you want another crack at that Time Crisis game."

"I do."

"Then come on….race you to the golf carts."

"You are on!"

-PRPRPR-

Chip and Vida don't do romantic stuff.

Most of all, they don't seem to mind at all.

End.

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
